


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Fan Children, Happy Timeline, Not-Too Distant Future, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Edelclaude Week; Day 7: Free Choice (Home)AU!Good Timeline; Edelgard heads to Deirdru to meet up with her husband and their two boys after months of being away to deal with an ever-changing Adrestia and Fódlan.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**A/N: I did it; I finished Edelclaude Week! Thank you to the organiser(s) for creating such a wonderful week! Also thank you baby naming websites. I am tired so this is unedited; will get back to it ASAP.**

* * *

The trip from Enbarr to Deirdru is exhausting, yet the retired emperor does not show a shred of being tired. The newly elected Ruler of Adrestia, Ferdinand, had insisted that she take the finest carriage of the mightiest horses to reach Deirdru. Not that she is no politician; she could have easily afforded a decent carriage to reach the Alliance’s capital, but one does not argue with a whimsical Ferdinand.

Edelgard inhales deeply as she peers her head out of the carriage window to see the looming capital come into view. Lilac eyes regard the architect that has been slowly restored by the Leicester people and everyone else across Fódlan. Red roofing catches her eyes, complimented by the white cottage walls and the shrubbery at the front of the homes. The smell of salt tickles her nostrils, a pleasant scent for something that she still secretly fears: the ocean. Her husband has been teaching her, slowly and in private, but politics draws them apart and in with a ferocity that no whirlpool could match.

The thought of her husband, king of Almyra, and now former sovereign of the Alliance, causes her to snort with fondness. He is staying in the Alliance as of now, but usually he has to cross back to his home to deal with politics and quell insurrections from conservative jingoists. Lorenz is now the sovereign of Leicester, as well as an Ambassador of Fódlan, working tirelessly but with pride. Rhea has stepped down, her power over politics non-existent, yet she does travel across the continent with newfound openness to human kind. Of course with Claude — or Khalid, whatever is easier for people to pronounce or know him as — coming out and becoming King of Almyra, the once seemingly invisible foreign land has opened up to trade talks with the once isolationist Fódlan. There are more, but the list could go on and on. These new changes and routines have been so for the past decade since the war ended.

It truly is incredible how much can change over such a small course of time.

She allows a smile to cross her face. It has been months since she last saw him and their two sons. Recalling how her two boys caused mischief with Auntie Hilda made her snicker and her eyes crinkle. Those two are so very much like their father in the Academy days. Unfortunately, like their father, they do love to tease her with examples of ‘we’re going to grow up taller than you, Mum!’, with Claude encouraging them by bursting into hysterical laughter.

The carriage comes to a halt at the entrance to the palace where Lorenz waits at the gates, looking born to be proud and respectful. By his side Claude looks like he is ready to lounge against the sovereign’s shoulder. Upon sight of her he places his hands behind his head grins those charming pearly whites of his, and Edelgard can’t help but smile back. She exits the carriage without assistance—

—only for two boys to rush up and slam into her.

Edelgard grunts at the force, her mind barely able to process the tackle as two pair of arms wrap around her waist. Recovering from the blow she looks down and smiles at two little faces, one of a ten year old and the other of a nine year old, look up at her with toothy smiles. Adil, the eldest, with skin as tanned as his father and with eyes much like his mother, pouts when something crosses his mind. By him Dietfried, skin a few shades lighter than his father, hair reminiscent of Edelgard’s old hair colour, appears now troubled with his wide green eyes and quivering lips. Their looks of distress instantly morph their mother’s face into vehement solicitous concern. She grips their shoulders tightly, dearly for life, afraid that they will disappear like her siblings.

“Father was being quite cruel to us when you left!” Adil claims at the top of his voice, with a look of dismay so deliciously fake that if not her child Edelgard would roll her eyes. 

Dietfired nodded many times to express the ‘urgency’. He further exasperates these claims by burrowing against his mother’s dress. “He wouldn’t allow us to play outside with the other kids!”

“Hey, hey, that’s not true!” Edelgard looks up to see her husband rush towards the two children dobbing on him.

Claude quickly crouches and picks up his two boys. They giggle and hit back weakly against their laughing father as he tickles their tummies as he holds them high. Such a sight warms Edelgard in a way that only a few moments in her life have done so: being amongst her siblings, finding a new family in the Black Eagles Strike Force, and marrying Claude. She closes the gap with her husband by tiptoeing to kiss him on his bearded lips. Dietfried expresses an ‘ew!’ when his parents pull back, which was then followed by a pleased coo when Edelgard kissed him on his forehead. Adil kneaded the air for his mother’s attention to be bestowed a kiss, in which she did with a smile.

Claude offers her a toothy grin, still so goofy on him, even if he is in his thirties. With his boys still hoisted he bows to Edelgard. “I can assure you, m’lady, that I have been nothing but a good husband.”

“Then pray tell how they grew to become so mischievous,” Edelgard states with a sly twinkle in her eyes, delighting in the click of Claude’s tongue in mock defeat. “And do not try and blame Hilda.”

A faux gasp so ridiculously loud that even Lorenz rolled his eyes from afar came from Claude. If not for holding his sons he would have covered his mouth. “I would never!”

“Dad’s a liar,” Adil dryly remarks.

“Nah uh, he would have blamed Lorenz,” Dietfried insists with a shake of his head.

Claude gasps between looking at his sons. “Oh, well you boys are going to be punished with even more tickles~!”

Both children guffawed with laughter as their father showed no mercy is tickling their tummies. Deciding to pity her sons — and having been a victim to Claude’s tickling for years even prior to their births — she takes them away from the monster and gently places them down. 

“It seems you have indeed been cruel to our sons, Khalid,” Edelgard humours as she embraces her two boys and looks up with arms crossed. She tuts in disappointment. “Perhaps I should save them from your clutches.”

She could practically sense her two boys grinning devilishly towards their faux pained father. He waltzes towards her to grasp the small of her back, his eyebrows wiggling and his emerald eyes twinkling impishly down at the nonchalant appearing woman.

“The only cruelty, my dear Princess, is if they are to remain as short as you.”

Curses her cheeks have alighted pink. Her two sons, once on her side, giggle through cupped mouths. Claude is now laughing at her scrunched up pouting reaction. To silence him she cups his face and pressed her lips firmly against his. Eagerly he embraces her and matches her passionate kiss with his own. Both politicians smile against their lips, ignoring the boys making ‘yucky’ sounds of smooching. With her arms Edelgard brings Adil and Dietfried close, and traps them and her husband in a tight and loving embrace. She silently takes in the three’s presence with a smile that informs the world how truly happy she is.

She is home.


End file.
